How deep is your love
by LetmebeEdwardslamb
Summary: Bella lebt bereits seit 2 Jahren in Forks als die Cullens in die Kleinstadt ziehen. Werden sie und Edward trotzdem ein Paar oder ist es bereits zu spät


Kapitel 1:

Beep, beep, beep.

Seufzend öffnete Bella ihre Augen und sah auf den Wecker. Es war halb sieben und da die Schule erst um acht begann, hatte sie noch genügend Zeit, um sich fertig zu machen. Immerhin war die Schule nicht besonders weit entfernt. Wobei... nichts war weit entfernt hier in Forks, da die Stadt gerade einmal knapp 4000 Einwohner hatte. Sie war vor 2 Jahren hierher gezogen als ihre Mom ein Jobangebot in England angenommen hatte und Bella zu ihrem Vater geschickt hatte, da sie sich in England nicht um sie kümmern konnte. Bella hatte Charlie seit ihrem 5. Geburtstag nicht mehr gesehen und während der letzten 12 Jahre war er ihr fremd geworden. Umso komischer hatte sie es gefunden nun bei ihm zu wohnen. Aber nach ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatten sie sich zusammengerauft. Sie redete zwar nur das Nötigste und nicht über tiefgehende Sachen, wie Gefühle, aber das fand Bella nicht schlimm, da sie selbst nicht besonders gefühlsbetont war.

Während Bella sich die Zähne putze wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den Leuten aus ihrer Schule. Die einzige richtige Freundin, die sie hatte, war Angela, da sie nicht auf den Klatsch und Tratsch in der Schule hörte und nicht literweise Make-Up im Gesicht hatte, wie Lauren oder Jessica. Wobei Jessica noch die nettere der Beiden war. Lauren war hochnäsig, eingebildet und eine Schlampe während Jessica einfach nur gern über alles Bescheid wusste und seit fast einem Jahr mit ihrem Freund – Mike Newton – zusammen war. Angela war mit Eric Yokie, dem Auge und Ohr der Schülerzeitung zusammen während Lauren alles abschleppte was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum war. Bella selbst jedoch war Single. Jacob, der Sohn des besten Freundes ihrer Vaters, hatte ihr zwar seine Liebe gestanden aber Bella mochte ihn einfach nur als Kumpel. Jacob war 2 Jahre jünger als sie und oftmals merkte man einfach, dass er noch ein Kind war. Außerdem störte sie der Gedanke, dass ihre Väter ihre Hochzeit seit Jahren planten, erheblich. Sie wollte immer noch selbst entscheiden, wen und wann sie heiratete. Und Jacob war nicht der Mann, mit dem sie ein ganzes Leben verbringen konnte – soviel war schon sicher.

"Bella? Es ist schon halb acht. Du solltest losfahren.", hörte sie ihren Vater rufen und da sie keine Lust hatte zu spät zu kommen, beschloss sie auf ihren Vater zu hören. Charlie hatte heute seinen freien Tag, da das Polizeirevier einen Tag ohne ihn auskommen konnte. Schnell band sich Bella ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz, holte ihren Rucksack aus ihrem Zimmer und lief die Treppe runter. Sie wäre zwar gern gerannt aber bei ihrer Tollpatschigkeit war das keine gute Idee. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder im Krankenhaus landen – da war sie schon oft genug und sie wusste, dass ihre Akte bestimmt so dick war, wie manche Bücher.

"Bye Charlie.", rief sie und öffnete die Tür, doch die Stimme ihres Vaters hielt sie zurück.  
"Ich bin heute Abend bei Billy. Komm doch auch vorbei. Jake wird sich freuen.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Oh nein..., dachte Bella, nicht schon wieder.

"Ich muss schauen, Charlie. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Hausaufgaben ich auf habe und vielleicht will Angela was mit mir machen. Bye."

Schnell schloss sie die Haustür hinter sich und ging zu ihrem Auto. Mal wieder regnete es. Hier in Forks regnete es immer. Es gab höchstens fünf sonnige Tage im Jahr und sogar die waren sehr selten und über den ganzen Frühling und Sommer verteilt. Sie vermisste die Sonne in Phoenix und die Wärme aber sie wusste, dass der Job ihrer Mom in England eine große Chance für sie war. Sie telefonierte oft mit ihrer Mom und sie wusste, dass ihre Mom sie vermisste aber sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mom wegen ihr den Job aufgab.

Oh, ich bin ja schon da, dachte Bella überrascht als sie auf den Schulparkplatz fuhr. Ich sollte nicht ständig in meinen Gedanken versinken. Das tut mir nicht gut.

Während sie ihren blauen Kleinwagen parkte, ihr geliebter Truck hatte letztes Jahr den Geist aufgegeben, fiel ihr zwei Autos auf, die sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein silberner Volvo und ein rotes BMW-Cabrio. Wir haben wohl neue Schüler. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, dachte sie während sie in Richtung Klassenzimmer ging.


End file.
